


Christmas Club

by Lenore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case. A gay club. Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Club

Season of hope and forgiveness be damned. Sam totally blamed Dean for getting them into this mess.

"We'll just go for twenty minutes," Dean had promised, "scout out our boy, see if he's something unholy or just a sad geek with a love of sweater vests, and be on our way."

"It's a Christmas party at a gay couples club, Dean."

Dean puffed out his chest. "And you've got yourself one hell of a fine boyfriend, Sammy, if I do say so myself."

Sam had elbowed him in the ribs then, and he wished he could do it again now. Dean could track a wendigo blindfolded, but he couldn't avoid one damned sprig of mistletoe?

"Well, go ahead," one of the club members insisted. "Kiss the boy."

This attracted a crowd, and suddenly they were surrounded by gay guys all giving semi-dirty encouragement.

Dean put on the apologetic smile that got him out of so much trouble. "The thing is, Sam here is kind of shy about public displays."

Sam chimed in, "Yeah, I really don't—"

The men drowned him out with their insistence.

At last, Dean said, "Aw, hell."

"That better not mean—"

But it did. Dean's arms came around his waist, and Dean's mouth was right _there_ , and damn it, kissing back was just an instinct.

"Looks like somebody's getting laid later," one of the men wisecracked.

Sam jumped away so quickly he knocked some guy's eggnog out of his hand. The other men clustered around to help clean it up, and Sam and Dean got the hell out of there.

In the car, Dean said, "So, that was just—"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Nothing."

"Right." Dean put the car in gear. "Nothing."


End file.
